Abel Jets VA
About Abel Jets is a virtual airline that is operating in Winnsworth and Turbot Island ( fictional ) that has the world largest aircraft fleet spanning from slow and small piston powered aircraft up to double-decker aircrafts and even supersonic airliners and space shuttles. Our main hub is at Mandiola and Linbury City Airports. And we're also the pioneer of space tourism in the history of YSFlight Virtual Airlines. History Before this virtual airline became very sucsess in fall 2014, Abel Jets was just a small airline operating in Turbot island. Its fleet were just 3 Boeing 737-400s and 4 ATR-72s. But, after this airline cooperated with YSFlight Headquarters, its fleet was growing rapidly and became very sucsess. Then in 2015, Karl Hellberg joined this airline and became the vice president. After Karl is here, there are lots of new pilots registering to our airline. There were at least 5 new pilots now, And now the airline is more sucsessful than before. Karl helped us so much until at 2nd March 2015, he had to leave because he's got important exams to do and he had to work with his father. After Karl left, Our best pilot, that is Mark Arkan is decided to be the next vice president of Abel Jets. Few months later, Karl Hellberg re-joined this airline and become the 2nd vice president after Mark Arkan. After becoming the ceo of Abel Jets for around 2 years, Abel Flyer must leave due to educational obligations. But he will return in mid-2017. In late 2016, Abel Jets Virtual Airline opened its space tourism agency which operates a single Space Shuttle ( named Icarus ) bought from NASA, which makes Abel Jets as a space tourism pioneer in YSFlight Virtual Airlines history. On December 23rd, 2016, Abel Jets Virtual Airline is officially becomes a member of Vingar Alliance. Fleet Active Fleet : Abel Jets Regional - Boeing 707-320 ( ex. C-135E ) = 1 unit for monthly flights - Boeing 737-200 = 3 units for weekly flights - Boeing 737-500WL = 10 units for daily flights - Boeing 737-900WL = 100 units for daily flights - Boeing 737-MAX7 = 10 units for daily flights - Boeing 757-200WL = 10 units for daily flights - Boeing 757-300WL = 5 units for daily flights - Boeing 727-200Adv = 3 units for weekly flights - MD-90 = 5 units for daily flights - Bombardier C-Series-300 = 15 units for daily flights - Embraer ERJ-190 = 10 units for daily flights - Airbus A318-100 = 10 units for daily flights - Airbus A320-200 NEO = 40 units for daily flights -Tu-154M = 3 units for weekly flights - Tu-204-300 = 5 units for daily flights - Bombardier CRJ-900ER = 20 units for daily flights - Bombardier CRJ-700 = 5 units for daily flights Abel Jets Trainer - Cessna 208 Grand Caravan = 10 units for cadet pilot trainings - Boeing 737-900WL = 2 units for advanced pilot trainings Abel Jets VIP - Boeing 737-BBJ " Abel Jets One " = 1 unit for VIP flights - Boeing 747-VIP " Abel Jets Two " = 1 unit for VIP flights Abel Jets Platinum - Concorde = 2 units for weekly flights - Space Shuttle STS : 1 unit ( named Icarus ) for chartered space tourisms Abel Jets International - Airbus A300 B-4 = 3 units for weekly flights - Airbus A330-200 = 20 units for daily flights - Airbus A380-800 = 20 units for daily flights - Airbus A340-500 = 5 units for daily flights - Airbus A350-800XWB = 10 units for daily flights - MD-11 = 10 units for daily flights - IL-62M = 10 units for weekly flights - Boeing 747-400 = 10 units for daily flights - Boeing 777-200ER = 5 units for daily flights - Boeing 777-300ER = 10 units for daily flights - Boeing 777-8X = 20 units for daily flights - Boeing 767-200WL = 10 units for daily flights - Boeing 767-300ER = 5 units for daily flights - Boeing 787-10 = 25 units for daily flights Ground Units - ILOASA Bus = 80 units for hourly trips - TARAP Car = 77 units for hourly trips - Isuzu Gigamax = 130 units for hourly trips Abel Jets Link - Bombardier Global Express XRS = 20 units for daily flights - Cessna Citation X = 5 units for daily flights - Cessna 208 Caravan Amphibian = 15 units for daily flights - Dornier 328 = 8 units for daily flights - Falcon 900 = 10 units for daily flights - Embraer 120 = 6 units for daily flights - Learjet 23 = 8 units for weekly flights - MU-2 = 7 units for weekly flights - Embraer Legacy 600 = 15 units for daily flights - DHC-8 Q400 = 50 units for daily flights - BAE Jetstream 41 = 4 units for weekly flights - Beechcraft 99A = 10 units for daily flights - Let 410 = 3 units for weekly flights - RJ-85 = 25 units for daily flights Abel Jets Cargo - Boeing 737-200F = 1 unit for weekly flights - Boeing 737-900F = 15 units for daily flights - Boeing 747-400ER = 4 units for daily flights - Boeing 747-206B = 1 unit for monthly flights - Boeing 777-200F = 10 units for daily flights - C-17A Globemaster III = 15 units for daily flights - Airbus A320-200F NEO = 20 units for daily flights - L-100 Hercules = 8 units for weekly flights - DHC-4 Caribou = 6 units for weekly flights - C-135E = 4 units for monthly flights Abel Jets Tour - Piaggio Avanti = 12 units for daily tours - Pilatus PC-12 = 7 units for daily tours Abel Jets SAR - NH-90 = 5 units for daily sorties - Boeing 737-700 SAR = 2 units for daily sorties Abel Jets Helicopters - CH-47 Chinook = 3 units for daily flights - AS-355 = 6 units for daily flights Abel Jets Hawaii - Boeing 747-400 = 3 units for daily flights - Airbus A319-100 = 15 units for daily flights - Boeing 717-200 = 5 units for daily flights Abel Jets Heritage / Retro - Boeing 707-321 ( ex. C-135E ) = 1 unit only for chartered heritage flights - Boeing 737-200 = 5 units for weekly flights - Boeing 747-200 = 1 unit only for chartered heritage flights - Fokker-100 = 3 units only for chartered heritage flights - DC-3 Dakota = 5 units for weekly flights - DC-8-43 = 2 units only for chartered heritage flights - NAMC YS-11 = 1 unit only for chartered heritage flights - An-2 Colt = 2 units only for chartered heritage flights - Lockheed L1049 Super Constellation = 3 units for monthly flights Orange Skies Aerobatic Team - F-35C Lightning II = 3 units for monthly sorties - C-2 = 1 unit for monthly sorties Inactive Fleet : - Anotonov AN-225 ( Given back to Antonov Airlines ) - Airbus A350-1000XWB ( Given back to the lessor ) - Airbus A310-200 ( Scrapped ) - Boeing 737-400 ( Converted to freighter for Global Logistics ) - Gulfstream 500 ( Scrapped ) - Embraer 195 ( Sold to another airline ) - F-35B JSF ( given back to the Winnsworth Airforce ) - Beechcraft 1900D ( Scrapped ) - Learjet 45XR ( Sold to some businessmen ) - ATR 72-500 ( Given back to the lessor ) - Boeing 777-200LR ( Given back to the lessor ) - Boeing 737-600 ( Sold to another airline ) - Boeing 747-400D ( Converted to Boeing 747-400 ) Abel Jets Group's Sub-Airlines - T-Tail Airways - Winnsworth Airtours ( Ceased Operations ) - Global Logistics Cargo Airline - Abel Jets Hawaii Category:Virtual Groups Category:Virtual Airlines